Broken Memories
by SiriuslyBookInclined
Summary: Samantha and her brother Ben are thrown into the custody of their Grandfather, their only living relative, but how long will that last? Sam's time for adventure has come and in Neverland, of all places. Surrounded by pirates, faeries, and lost boys she struggles to make a new life for herself and her brother. Nothing, it seems, will ever be easy for her. SamxHook PeterxTink M


I know how I want to go with this story just need time to work on it. I'll try to update weekly.

**Disclaimer**: Only own my OCs and plot.

Let me know what you think!

* * *

All Sam could remember was the screaming, a deafening crash, and then the darkness that enveloped her and made her oh, so tired. She could feel it now as she lay in a hospital bed. The darkness stopped her from waking up, but she welcomed it. Sam didn't want to wake up and she didn't want to remember, she just wanted to sleep. It felt like her body had been run over by a horse, everything hurt, and she could feel her head throbbing as if her head was splitting in half.

But as time passed and the pain slowly lessened, Sam realized she would have to wake up soon.

That day came after two weeks of lying in a hospital bed and Sam, while unaware of the time, knew she couldn't put it off any longer. She allowed herself to wake up.

The shock and the intensity of the light above her forced her to continuously blink until her eyes were able to adjust, but she eventually was able to keep them open.

"Samantha? Can you hear me?" Asked someone with a voice unfamiliar to Sam. She was confused, but she managed to give him a small nod. "Good. I'm your doctor. I'm Dr. Wilson."

As he introduced himself he moved to the side of Sam's bed and was able to adjust it so she was propped up. Sam couldn't understand why she was in a hospital. She began to panic as a loud crash filled her ears and she winced and shut her eyes tight, barely conscious of the hand on her shoulder.

"Samantha, listen to me. You're safe now. You're safe here. And I need you to listen now. You've been in a crash. A driver drove into the side of your carriage. Your parents are in critical condition right now, but you're brother has only a few broken bones. You have a concussion, your head hit something, you're right arm is broken and you're left wrist is sprained, but I need to know if you have pain anywhere else."

Even after the noise subsided, Sam kept her eyes shut as she listened to him. She didn't believe him. He was lying or she was hallucinating. She was safe and her parents were all right. Weren't they? She couldn't remember. Sam clutched her head as it began throbbing.

"My head," she croaked out, her voice rough and scratchy. "It hurts."

That was all she managed to say before the throbbing took over and blinded her with pain so fierce, she wanted to die. It felt like someone was cutting her head open. Tears began streaming down her face and she screamed for the pain to stop. To stop hurting her head.

She slowly became conscious of the people bustling around her room as the throbbing dulled and she opened her eyes. Dr. Wilson was spitting off orders to a couple of nurses and she was quickly sent into unconsciousness.

The next time Sam awoke she was groggy and scared. It took her a couple minutes to remember what had happened. She was in a hospital, her family was hurt, and she had a doctor.

She just wanted to go home with her brother, mother, and father. She missed them dearly and, god, her head hurt. Sam ran her hands through her coffee colored hair, searching for the source of the pain. She was surprised there was no bandaging on her head, all she found was a large, extremely sensitive bump and a string of stitches. A feeling of immeasurable sadness coursed through her, but she pushed it away.

As she laid there for who knows how long, staring at the ceiling and thinking about nothing, Sam eventually decided that she wished to speak to her doctor. Searching beside her bed, she found a bell and rang it. It seemed promising enough.

Her doctor was beside her in seconds, shooting off a series of questions.

"Yes, I know my name is Sam Wilde. My eyes are blue. I feel… better. My head still hurts, but not nearly as bad before. Besides the injuries you called off, nothing else hurts. But when my head starts throbbing it feels like I'm dying. What is happening to my parents and Ben?"

Sam stiffened as Dr. Wilson slowly sat down on her bed next to her. Dread rising inside of her as his face turned grave and he took her hand.

"No, no! They're fine. I was just with them! I was with them all and they were fine!" She was screaming at him now. Tears were pouring down her face like waterfalls and they wouldn't stop.

It took Dr. Wilson quite awhile to get Sam to listen to him.

"I'm sorry Samantha. You've been unconscious for over two weeks. You're parents did not survive, their injuries were too serious, but Benjamin is all right. I am truly sorry. We did everything we could." His hand rested on her shoulder as sobs racked her body and after a while she felt his touch leave and felt the bed's weight shift.

Not five minutes later though, Sam heard the door open and looked up with tear-filled eyes to see her brother quickly limping towards her. Benjamin was all of six and had hair lighter than Sam's, but the same shining blue eyes and small nose.

Sam managed to grin through her tears and lifted him up on her bed and hugged him too tightly.

"Sam, let me go, I can't breathe," he told her while giggling. She loosened up her grip slightly so that she could take in his face. There was only a small cut in the corner, resting right above his left eyebrow, but otherwise he looked the same. She could see the cast on is arm and had witnessed the small limp in his step.

"Are you alright Ben? Why are you walking around?"

"Me! I've been awake the past to weeks. How much sleep did you need?"  
Sam was glad that Dr. Wilson had sent her brother in. He was a happy distraction that allowed her to tuck her feelings away for later. She had needed to see him, had needed one thing to prove this all was really happening. It was quite bittersweet.

She smiled at his comment.

"Are you sad to have woken up? I sure missed you. They won't let me see Mom and Dad, but they let me come and sit in here sometimes and wait for you to wake up. I tried screaming in your ear, but you must've been pretty ti-"  
"Ben," Sam began, cutting him short. She knew she had to tell him. "I am not sad at all to have woken up. I missed you so, so much. But there's something I have to tell you." Sam paused for a moment, breathing to somehow stop the tears from coming and attempting to stay strong. "We're not going to see Mom and Dad for awhile. They got hurt really badly and need time to rest. But they're in a safe place now."

"When will we see them?"

Sam shook her head in response and held the tears back that filled her eyes.

As his eyes began to water she pulled him close.

"Mom and Dad love us so, so much and don't you forget that alright?"

She could hear him crying into her shoulder and she held in the tears to be strong for the both them.

…

After another week there, Ben had to stay in her room since he no longer needed to be hospitalized. Sam didn't mind, she needed his company and he kept her massive headaches away most of the time.

Dr. Wilson said she was going to have difficulty with her memory for a long while. Sam had suffered damage to her frontal lobe and hippocampus, which dealt with short-term and long-term memory. Which is why, when she tried to remember something and her brain couldn't handle it, she had to endure the pain and when she recovered from it, there were still holes in her memory.

He wasn't really sure how long it would last exactly, but he assumed a couple of years.

At first that had frightened Sam, the pain was so unbearable, but after meeting with another doctor who gave her tricks and options to help avoid the attacks, she felt a lot better and when the next three weeks passed Sam was ready to leave.

The two of them had been there for a month and half when Sam wrote to their only living relative and told them they were finally ready to be picked up.

* * *

I don't give you much. Basically a prologue.


End file.
